The Yin Yang twins, book 2
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: *must read book 1* She left with evil in her blood...and she is preparing for a battle that will decide the fate of the whole world. Will Kyle be able to stop her? *Story is better than summary. rated for blood and to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Book 2! I hope you like, this will hopefully be a lot longer than the first. Review!**

No one's POV:

Back at the monastery, everyone was upset. Katelyn had turned evil, Kyle was injured badly, and the whole thing just kind of flashed before their eyes. Katelyn was gone now. After what the dragons did to protect Kyle, the others went to get the other ones. Ethan names his Sparky, Nicole named hers Pebbles, and Zoey named hers Crystal. But no one was comfortable.

Alexa POV:

I sat by Kyle as he rested. My poor boy. He was wrapped in so many bandages. One wrapped his head, but his hair still peaked out. Every time I looked at him, I always thought of Katelyn and how she did this to him. I came close to crying every time. "Alexa, you've been here for a while. He'll be okay, Sarah and Kim said so" Sarah's power was weakening. She couldn't heal all the problems anymore. He was still pretty broken up.

"Riley, I can't believe that she did this to him" I felt more tears coming. "Hey don't worry. We'll get her back" I rubbed my eyes. Why my kids?

Nicole POV:

"I can't believe she did that to him" I twirled my new golden scythe in my hand. Lloyd said that we can use them now. How could this have happened? And Yang? I though he was a dragon? Well, she kind of looks like one now. "Nicole, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that she did that to him!" I heard whispering. "I don't think that's it" I turned to Ethan and Zoey. "What do you mean?" "I think…you like Kyle"

I felt my face warm up. "What?! I do not!" "Yes you do. You seem extra worried" "Yeah, because he was almost killed! I don't like him!" "Suuuure" "Ethan, you are the next one to go in that room!" He stepped back with his hands up. "Okay, okay" I sighed in frustration.

Katelyn POV:

I've been wandering for hours. Where was I goes. To make things worse, I was in the desert. The flipping desert! I sighed. _"Tell me where we're going again?" "Shush. We are almost there" "So, what's this power you've told me about? Well, sorta…" "A power to bring back the evil" "The evil? So would I be bringing back the dead?" "Shush! I don't see how you humans ever managed to take this world over. Ah…" _Its tone of voice was calmer now. _"There" _I saw what looked like a giant claw. What was that? I walked over and brushed away the sand. "Ana…condria?" Wait, I've heard that name before. _"Go in" _

I opened the door and the smell of death entered me. I would have grimaced, but for some reason I enjoyed it. I hope I don't get used to it, but trust me, death doesn't smell pleasant.

"_Okay, now what?" "Just hold your arms out to the side and I will try to take over" _I did what I was told and closed my eyes. I felt my energy leave me, and the rustling of bones. Finally, when it was done, I felt a small breathing on me. I opened my eyes and tried not to gasp. It was a snake, with a long think neck, and a long thing tail. He had hands that had claws on the end. His scales were gold, and his eyes were red, as well as the gem on his head and chest. "Who, are you?" He had a British accent.

"I'm Katelyn" "Katelyn? Never heard of you" He slithered around me. _"After this, hold onto his hand" "I just met this crazy snake, and you want me to hold hands?!" "Trust me!" _I felt the snake thing pick up my tail. Geez, isn't anything new to someone private to anyone? He came around and stared me in the eyes. "Hm. I never thought that you would pick a female Yang" I gulped and held my hand out. The snake took it. I tried not to shiver at his scaly touch.

"Hm. I do not like your history, little one. Granddaughter to the red ninja?" He let go. "What do you need me for?" I tried to say, then something happened. It was like being pushed into a box, watching and hearing someone talk for you. "Pythor. A new shape I see" "Yes. Devourer venom does something to a spirit. Yang, why do you need me?" "I need more evil to take control of the world. You help us, and you'll help rule by me" "Hm. Alright, I accept" "Good. Now we have to find the other tombs" What kind of trouble am I in now?

No one's POV:

Kyle started to stir, the first movement for a while. He groaned, which brought the attention from his mother. "Kyle? Are you okay?" "W-What happened?" She sighed. "Well…" "Wait. I remember. Katelyn…she did this…" He struggled to sit up. She helped him sit up. "Kyle…" "She turned evil… Something that was told to happen" "Kyle, what-?" "Lloyd told us everything. About the Yin Yang prophecy, us, everything" "Oh Kyle..." "Why couldn't you tell us?" "I don't know. I was just hoping that it wouldn't happen" "Well, look. It did" She sighed and stood up. "I'll let everyone know you're alright" "Mom, I'm sorry…" "No, I should have told when you were ready" She walked out.

* * *

Nicole saw Alexa walk out. "Is he okay?" "Yes. Go on and see him" Alexa walked into another room. Nicole walked into the room where Kyle was being taken care of. "Hey" He looked up. "Hey" She walked over and sat on the edge, but close to him. "How are you doing?" "What do you think?" She sighed. "Kyle, I'm really sorry about Katelyn. But we're going to get her back, okay?" "I know. I trust you guys" He looked into her eyes. "I trust you Nicole"

She stared at his blue eyes. He stared into her green eyes. They leaned closer, and they were and inch away…They heard voices coming and Nicole stood up. "Hey Kyle you okay?" "Yeah. Fine" What had just happened? Were they, all time enemies…falling in love?

**Aw. But yes Pyhtor is back and in a new form! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I hope you like the story! Review!**

Zoey POV:

It was my night to make dinner for us. It would just be me, Nicole, Ethan and Sasha. Kyle was still be cared for by my mother and both my grandmothers. I sighed. "Hey Zoey" Nicole came in. "Hi Nicole" She grabbed one of the washed carrots, sat on the counter and began to eat it. "Nicole, you're confused" "No I'm not" "Yes you are. You eat fruits when you are tired because they give you energy, desserts when you are stressed because stressed-""Is dessert spelled backwards! Coincidence, isn't it?" "And a vegetable when you are confused because you think that they will give you a way to solve whatever is confusing you. So what's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm fine" Hm. What's wrong with my sister?

No one's POV:

No one was in a good mood that night. After everyone ate and everything, Nicole sat on the wall and looked at the sky. "Nicole. You okay honey?" She looked up and her mother sat by her. "Yeah, I'm okay" "Really? Zoey told me that you are confused. Why?" "No reason" "Nicole, you can tell me" She sighed. "Mom, I'm starting to…um…" "What?" "Well, I'm starting to…l-l-l…" Like someone?" She sighed. "Yeah" "What's he like?" "Well… he's close. And I know him pretty well" "Oh?" "Yeah, and yesterday…I almost kissed him, but he almost kissed me back"

"Really? Who is this boy?" "Um…never mind, I should be going to bed" "Oh no. Tell me who it is" "Um…well… I-it's…" "Tell me!" Hannah started to tickle her sides. "No stop!" Nicole laughed. "M-Mom, stop!" "Tell me!" "You-You have to stop tickling me!" Hannah stopped. "Okay, now tell me. Who is it?" "Um…it's…Kyle" Hannah drew back a bit in surprise. "Kyle?" "Yeah" "Nicole, did something happen?" "I-I don't know! We were talking, then I said that we would get back Katelyn, and he said that he trust us…and that he trust me…" "Oh Nicole. Every person faces this at least once in their life" "But…but me and Kyle don't get along!"

"Just don't worry. Let this tale its course" Hannah kissed her head. "No go on to bed. You'll need your rest" She sighed. "Alright mom. Night" "Good night Nicole" She hopped down and went to her room.

Katelyn POV:

I looked at myself in the reflected rock. What have I become? We brought back the other serpentine, but Pythor was the only one who had changed appearance. "You are nervous?" "What else?" "You know, I thought you would be a nuisance, considering your past" "And…?" He slithered by me. "You are more. You have power" "I've only received this power from Yang. I don't have any of my own" "Oh don't be modest. There is a reason he chose you. Now tell me, who is Yin?" I sighed. "My twin brother, Kyle" "Twin?" "Yes" I looked at my reflection. "I…I almost killed him" "Well, you can think about this later. Everyone needs you for waking them up" I straightened up. "You're right. Thank you Pythor" "You are welcome, my wonderful queen. I walked off. Was he…hitting in me?

No one's POV:

He watched her walk off. "That went better than expected" "Yes Skales" Skales slithered over. "Will thisss flattering help usss in any way?" "Trust me Skales"

* * *

She took a deep breath and walked up on the stone stand. The entire serpentine species, all of them, looked up at her. _"Well Yang?" "Just trust me. At one point I will take over" _She took a deep breath. "Serpentine. I want to thank you for joining me" "Thank usss?" "We should thank you" She held a hand out. "Please. Now, I know that Yang feeds his power with evil. And who more evil than the serpentine?" She heard chuckles. _"Good. Now do as I told you and I will show them" _

She scooped up some dirt and tossed it in the air. Instead of it falling, it formed to a dirt version of the Yin Yang symbol. The Yang symbol was almost all dark color, the little white area where the good part is, was very small. The Yin side was almost filled with the Yang power. "This is the world now. Both symbols must be covered in all evil in order for us to take over" "What do you have in mind?" Serpentine started to question. Then I felt the box feeling again.

"Serpetine! I am Yang. Yes, I am this girl, but she will help us! We will send a message. But she has not felt the joy of killing someone!" Wait, what?! She has to kill people!? Cheers went up. "Join me! And we will rule not only Ninjago, but the world!" Cheers went up even louder. She felt herself back in control. "My queen, you must rest" "Yes" She walked to her chambers with the assistance of Skales. "Good night my queen"

Katelyn POV:

I lay down on my bed, but it was basically a stone slab. I lay down and wrapped my tail around and fell asleep.

* * *

There was grey and I was flying. I had black wings out of my back. I saw someone down below, but he was all white. It looked like…Kyle. He jumped up using his wings to help him reach me. I produced claws and attacked.

No one's POV:

Katelyn laid there, panting and sweating. Pythor was watching. "She is dreaming. But of what?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle was having the exact dream, except he was the white character. He was sweating and panting too, but the others couldn't find out why. He had a scared look on his face and he threw his head side to side. "Kyle, please wake up!" Alexa was close to going insane. They couldn't wake him up.

* * *

They fought in the dream, blood from both of them pouring. Katelyn stood up, and Kyle did the same. "So long…" He ran at her, a fist raised. "Brother"As he came closer, she tore her clawed hand through his stomach.

* * *

They both gasped as if they couldn't breathe. Kyle had a scared look in his eyes, the area all around him covered in sweat.

* * *

Katelyn was the same. The stone slate kept a pool of sweat around her. Was the dream real?

**Whoa! What had happened?! Review! And what plan do they have? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Okay, this chapter may be a bit bloody, just to warn you. Review!**

Nicole POV:

Kyle was fully healed now, but he had a few scars. How could Katelyn do this? I paced the dragon keep. "I don't understand. Why would she do that?" Pebbles snorted. "Yeah, she was under the control of Yang. But…why her?" she sighed and laid her head down. "Fine don't help" I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Hey Nicky" "Stop calling me that" Kyle chuckled and walked over. "Hey, about…the other day…" "Um, yeah…sorry" "I-I didn't mean for it to happen" "Y-Yeah, me neither"

I looked up into his eyes. Those deep blue eyes…wow…Whoa girl! This is not you! Only did I realize that he looked deep into my eyes too. It wasn't long until I felt his lips brush mine, then go into a full kiss. And here's the thing, I kissed back. When we drew back, my eyes widened and his did to. The next thing I did was rush out of there.

Katelyn POV:

I looked at the person in the park. Nothing special. But Yang said I had to get my message out somehow. Then the person stood up. "Now. Or you'll miss him" Pythor had joined me. I rushed out into the night, but I stayed close. Why did I have to do this? _"He is a worthless human" _Human. Every time I heard that word, it sounded disgusting. I hated it. I rushed up behind him. "Huh?"

He turned…and I stabbed him with a secret knife in the heart. He fell over dead. Dead…dead! Oh my god! I just killed someone innocent! I ran off.

No one's POV:

Pythor sighed as he slithered out. He made the mark that took up the man's chest and left the dead man there. He found the girl curled up in an alley, her tail curled around her. He could hear soft sobbing. "Now dearie, it's hard. But how else will you send the message?" "B-But…He was innocent" "Still, we have to. We have to do this so when you kill…you feel nothing" He stood her up. "Teach me. Teach me how to kill without feeling emotion"

"With pleasure" He heard sirens. "Let's go"

Zoey POV:

Me and Ethan were coming back from the village. I had to grab a couple things and Ethan came with me. Ethan grabbed a couple invention parts too. "So what are they for?" "A surprise" "Well, thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it" "No problem" We walked through the doors and went into the kitchen where I unloaded everything. "So…Zoey. I was, um, wondering…would you-?" "Zoey!" Sasha came into the kitchen. "I need you. Like, _now" _"I'll get back to you on that Ethan" "Oh yeah, sure" I followed Sasha to our room.

* * *

"What's going on?" "I'm not quite sure. Nicole came in and seemed…well, like this" She opened the door and Nicole was pacing the room, mumbling. "Nicole?" We walked in and Sasha closed the door. "What's wrong?" "I can't believe I did that…" She just mumbled. "Nicole what's wrong?" "Well…you have to keep it a secret" "Promise" "Safe with me" She took a deep breath of air.

"I…I kissed…Kyle" Me and Sasha stood in shock. "Zoey, pinch me" "Sasha, slap me. You did what?" "I know! And I'm not sure what happened!" "Um…well, you, kissed him" "Sasha, that's not what I meant!" "Sorry…" "Well, what happened after?" "Well, I just…ran out" "Well, maybe after that awkward moment, you won't do it again" "Zoey, that's not the point. I kissed. Kyle. _Kyle! _My enemy!" "Well, look at Kyle's parents. They were enemies" "Sasha is right" "Oh my god…" "Nicole?" She fell back on her bed. "They got married and had kids! Look what's going to happen now!" I slapped my forehead. "Okay, you are taking this the wrong way"

"Oh and you beg to differ? What about you and Ethan?" I felt my systems warm up a bit. "Zoey, your cheeks are red" "Sasha, tell Ethan I'm going to be a while" "Okay" Sasha left.

Ethan POV:

So close! What did Sasha need? I sighed as I looked back at my invention. I was making a falcon for Zoey. I was almost done and needed a few more parts. I sighed and covered it with a tarp. The door opened and then it closed. I turned and Kyle was there. "Hey dude. What's wrong?" He had a total look of confusion. "I…I…" "Dude, what's wrong?" "I…I kissed Nicole"

"Whoa…I owe Katelyn so much money" "Dude, this is not funny!" "You're right…she probably forgot the bet" "Dude! Wait, you what?" "Okay, just hold on. What exactly happened?" "Well, I went down to the dragon keep and Nicole was there. We started talking. And…I looked into her eyes. And for once…I didn't see toughness" "Really? What did you see?" "The…softest green eyes I've ever seen" "Then what?" "What do you mean 'then what'? I kissed her!" I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"So you 2, greatest enemies ever, kissed?" "Yes…Wait did you and Katelyn bet that me and Nicole would kiss?" "Okay, drifting from the point, you 2 kissed. _Kissed! _You guys are enemies!" "Don't remind me!" He sat on the edge of his bed. "What am I going to do?" "Don't ask me. I came this close to asking Zoey to go on a date with me in the village" I thought of something "Ooooh, that's why Sasha needed her" "Dude, you'll never score a date with her" "Oh? This is coming from someone who kissed his enemy!" He stood up and I held my hands up in defense.

"Okay, yeah, bad choice" He sighed and fell back on his bed. "Ethan?" The door slightly opened and Sasha's head peaked through. "What's up, Sasha?" "Zoey said she's going to be a while, so she can't help you with dinner" Great. Can this day get better?

No one's POV:

It was well after night. Pythor and Katelyn have returned to the secret base. "Well?" "I felt nothing…" They had killed 10 more people and made the marks. Katelyn have felt nothing the last 4 people. Blood seemed like a natural color now. "Pythor, I am tired. I wish to rest" "Of course. I'll accompany you" He slithered while she walked down. "My queen, are you feeling alright?" "Fine. I will have to get used to the killing" "Well, we have to be more sinister. Killing a family member isn't like killing someone else"

"I understand" "Well, here" She placed her hand on the door, when she felt him hold her other hand. She turned to him. "Pythor? What is it?" She felt his tail brush against hers, then he held her tail with his tail. "My beautiful queen. Do you feel…alone?" "Um…no, not really" "Don't lie. Ever since your attack on your brother-""I told you never to mention it!" He bowed his head. "Yes. Well, you've been distant lately" "I'm not. I'm fine" He looked her in her eyes.

"If you say so, my lovely queen" He then gave her a scaly kiss on her cheek and slithered away. She stood there. He was hitting on her! _"Strange. I never thought he would fall for you" "But…he just kissed me!" "Don't worry about it. We must rest. We have more work to do" _

**Whoa! What just happened? And what are they doing? I got Ethan's line from Regular Show. But i thought it was funny! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey people! Hope you like! Review! **

Ethan POV:

I picked at my dinner and looked at Zoey across from me. It was quiet tonight, which was common after…what happened. I sighed. "Ethan you okay?" "Yeah…fine" I saw Nicole lift her head up and look at Kyle a little. How could those two be together? It made no sense. I sighed. "You know, I'm not really hungry" I got up. "Ethan, you sure you're okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine" I put my dishes up and walked out into the crisp night air. I took a deep breath. I looked at the lights in the village…wait, what was going on?

* * *

We all ran down to the village. People were gathered around in a group. "Oh of all the things!" "Who would do such a thing?" "What happened?" They let us through…oh I'm glad I didn't eat. There was a dead body there. His shirt was sliced open and a mark was made on his chest. "Oh, gross!" I knelt down. "Hm…" "What do you make of it Ethan?" "Well…This looks like a stab to the heart, which would cause immediate death. But this marking on his body…I can't quiet see it with all the blood. Can I have someone clean this off?" Someone knelt down and wiped it away.

"Hm…Just a slash. By the way this looks, this happened _after _the stab, so it wasn't to kill, and it's not to make sure he was dead" Zoey came over and took a picture. "Sasha might be able to find something out. I'll also scan to see if there were any other deaths like this" I looked closer and saw something. "Hm. Zoey, you have any spare tweezers?" She handed them to me and a small bag. "What do you see?" "I'm not sure, but…" I pulled something black off the guy's skin. "I'll have Sasha look it over"

* * *

We watched as Sasha looked over on the analyzer. "Well, this is strange" "What?" "Well, it's…a fragment of a dragon claw. But these marks are much too small…unless…" "Unless?" "Unless…Katelyn is doing this…" "No! Sasha, don't even go there!" "Hey, don't yell at my sister!" "Both of you stop!" Zoey stopped us before this could get ugly. "I'll need something of Katelyn's. Um, hair, a nail, something. I'll look around for more pictures"

Nicole POV:

Me and Zoey looked around for some of Katelyn's hair or something. I checked her hairbrush, but she must have cleaned it out, so I scanned the bathroom floor. I was seriously thinking about cleaning out the shower drain… "Found one" Zoey called from over by the beds. "Well, let's give it to Sasha" We got to the computer room, something added to the monastery. "Here" Sasha took it and out it in the analyzer. "Um…" "What?" "It's a match. But only a few DNA modifications, since she had that whole…dragon transformation"

"Katelyn couldn't be doing this" "But…She's not alone. I am also picking up some sort of…reptile. The servers haven't seen it before to identify immediately. I'll have to do more research" "In the meantime, we'll find out more"

Katelyn POV:

He kissed me on the cheek. Pythor. Why? I rested on the stone slab, my tail curled around. _"You need to rest" "Yang, I can't. Didn't you see what he did?" "Yes. It was strange. But it may be good" "What do you mean?" "Well, this means he would fit to be…" "Be what?" "A king" _I sat straight up. _"A king? A king! Yang, he's a snake! And a grown up one. I'm only 13!" "But you can never be too young to have a husband" "But wouldn't a husband distract me from doing what you want?" _There was silence. _"You are right. Maybe after we take over the world" "Man, I really hope that my parents don't have to meet him" _

No one's POV:

Pythor slithered down the hall. "Pythor, what were you doing?" "A simple way to confuse Katelyn and Yang. I could be King once again" "Pythor, you were never one for marriage. Even before Lady Death" Pythor sighed. Now _there _was a female snake worthy to be queen. But she was gone. But maybe Pythor would find a way to bring her back. "Never mind Skales. I have business to take care of" And he slithered off.

Kyle POV:

I was training with my sword, but I couldn't really focus. What was wrong with me? I wasn't all that sure. I sighed. "Kyle? Are you okay?" I looked up and my grandmother walked over. "Yeah, I'm okay" "Is it Katelyn?" "I don't know" She paused. "Nicole" I felt my face warm up. "That's it" "W-Why do you ask?" "Well, I have a special power. It lets me know. Now, what happened?" "W-Well…I don't want to talk about it" "That's fine"

I looked at her. "It is?" "Yes. I've learned enough to not pressure someone about problems like this" I sighed. "Grandma. Have you ever faced a…love problem?" She smiled. "Oh yes. Is that's what is happening between you and Nicole?" "W-Well…yeah" "Kyle, you have to let this happen" "Why?" "Everyone faces it in their life. It's yours and Nicole's turn" she walked off.

My grandmother was probably as smart as Lloyd. Maybe she was right.

**Yes short chapter, but I ran out of stuff to write! But I will make it up because next chapter is Sam's flashback chapter, and you'll probably find out why Sophia left. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! This is Sam's flashback chapter! Review!**

Sam POV:

I sighed as I looked at Sophia's picture in my hand. Why she left, I wasn't sure. But I remember it all too well…

* * *

_Sophia has done some studying of something when we were split up. She wanted it back, so I decided to help her. We loaded all her scrolls into boxes. "Geez Sophia. What were you looking up?" "Oh nothing" I put more scrolls into another box when I caught the title. 'Prophecy of the second Green Ninja' what was she looking for?_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thunder. I looked out the window and it was raining hard. "Well, so much for getting back home" "Well, my father did say it might rain. So I told him that if it does we'll stay here" "Hey does your dad like me?" "Is he supposed to?" I laughed. "True" I yawned. "Well, we gathered enough. We'll rest" I looked around and grabbed a blanket and looked for an empty spot in the floor. _

"_Sam, what are you doing?" "Looking for a place to sleep" "Sam. You don't have to do that" "Sophia last time we tried to do this, my sister walked in on us. Took me a whole lot of bargaining for her to not say anything" "Yeah, but we're all alone this time" She had a point. I walked over. "But what if-"She kissed me. She had gotten on her knees on the bed and kissed me, wrapping her arms around me. She leaned her head against mine. "Sophia-"She placed a finger on my lips. "You talk too much" And she kissed me again._

* * *

_The thunder rumbled as Sophia settled her head into my neck. "Sam, I love you" "I love you too Sophia" I tucked her hair behind her ear. She started to kiss my neck. "Hey Sophia, before you go any further, I want to ask you" "What?" She looked me in the eyes. "Sophia would you-""Marry you?" I nodded my head. She settled her head back into my neck. "Yes Sam"_

* * *

_After a few weeks, I woke up in the middle of the night, because I felt off. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I turned on the light and saw a note by my lamp. My name was on the front. I picked it up and opened it. _

_Sam,_

_You were wondering what I was looking for. Well, if I share that with you, I may hurt you somehow. I'm not sure why, but something tells me that…I have to leave. I'm sorry Sam. But we will meet again. Trust me. I love you_

_Sophia_

_My tears dotted the note. She-She left? No… _

_11 months later_

_Sophia leaving was tough for everyone here. One night I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I got up and walked out onto the training course. I heard a soft knock on the door. I walked over and silently opened the door. There was no one there, but there was a note with my name, in Sophia's hand writing. I took it off the door, closed the door, and read the note._

_Sam, _

_I know it's been a while but I have something to tell you: you have a son. I did not know until a few weeks after I left. But I could not come back. Yes, I was all alone when I had him. But he was born healthy. He has my grey eyes with some of your brown eyes mixed in. He has light blonde hair, but I can see some flecks of your light brown hair. Sam, I wish you could see him. _

_His name is Lane. But…since we never officially married, he has my last name. Lane Garmadon. I hope you can see him one day. Again, I love you Sam._

_Sophia_

_I-I had a son? Why couldn't she leave him here? I made preparations to find my son…and hopefully Sophia…_

**Well, pretty sad flashback isn't it? Well, review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I hope you liked the last chapter and hopefully it explained some stuff. Review!**

Katelyn POV:

I wrote the note down. _"Yes. When this is over, and we kill our last victim, we'll leave this and they will get the message" "I hope" _I got up and left my room. I walked over to where the serpentine were training. They were making armor for them. The generals had more armor than the soldiers, but they were preparing for a war. "Pythor" He slithered over. "Yes my queen?" "Everything in preparation?" "Yes. The serpentine are making the armor, they are training. We shall win" "Yes. After this, they will find out that the battle is coming" "Yes. They will never know" "And by the time they figure out the puzzle, they won't be prepared"

Kyle POV:

We trained on the training course. Whatever Katelyn was doing, we have to stop her. "Hey Ethan, did Sasha ever find out what else what was on the dead guy?" "No not yet" Just at that time, Sasha came out, but some color gone from her face. "Sasha, you okay?" "Um…you guys need to see this" We followed her to the computer room. "What is it?" "Well, I found out what else what was on the guy"

"What?" "Serpentine scales" What? "Sasha, the serpentine haven't been around for a long time" "Well, that's what I found out. And something else" She pulled up something on the screen…and we all gasped. The screen filled up with pictured of people with the same death as the guy in the village, but some of them had different symbols on them. "Whoa…" "I-I never knew that she could do that…" the screen beeped and Sasha hit a few keys. "Guys, another murder in Ninjago city. Go!"

* * *

We rushed over to the murdered person. We cleaned up the person, but he had a different mark than the others. "Zoey" She took a picture. "These marks go together somehow" I heard footsteps and turned. A note fluttered down. I walked over and picked it up.

_My next victim…_

What? What did that mean? I folded it and put it in my pocket.

No one's POV:

Sasha looked over the pictures. She looked up and sighed. There was something about these pictures. She stopped when she saw that 2 of them went together. She jumbled them around like a puzzle. She gasped when she saw it.

* * *

"Okay, this is what they looked like scrambled up" She had everyone in the room. "What do you mean?" "It's a puzzle. And I figured it out. It's…" She paused. "Her next victim" Kyle took the note out of his pocket. "What's that?" "A note. I found it. It says 'my next victim'. That's it" "Well, I know who it is…" Sasha pulled the next picture up and everyone gasped. The dead bodies, the lines on their chests lined up, spelled…

_Kyle_

Katelyn POV:

I was retiring to my room with Pythor by me. "Pythor, why did you…?" "Sorry my queen. Did not mean to startle you that night" "Well, it was a surprise" "Yes, well…" The he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the wall. His tail intertwined with mine. "Pythor, what-?!" "Sh…" He placed one of his scaly fingers on my lips.

"You are a beautiful queen. The most magnificent ever. And I have…fallen for you" then his scaly lips touched mine into a full kiss. What was this snake doing?! I struggled to get free. When I finally did, I pulled my tail out of his and ran into my room.

No one POV:

Pythor scowled and wiped his mouth. "You better hope this works" Skales slithered over. "I believe I was just too soon. And I startled her. But it will work in time. Come. We must get ready"

**Whooooooa! Pythor, what did you do! How would you feel if a snake kissed you, huh? Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I hope you like the story so far! Review! **

Kyle POV:

She was going to kill me! I had to grip the table from falling over. "Sh-She's…" My mother placed her arms over my shoulders. "Why would she do that?" "Yang. He is deceiving her. Inside, she does not want to do this" I straightened up. "Well, we have to stop her" "How? We don't even know where she is" "And how can we look?" Ethan sighed. "Well, I was going to wait, but I can show you guys now" "Show us what?" "Wait here" He left.

* * *

When he came back, he had something in his arms, a small tarp over it. "I made it for Zoey really, because she never had one" He pulled the tarp off and it was a black falcon. "Ethan…" Zoey ran her hand across the top. "Does he work?" "Let's find out" He opened up the chest and turned it on. It opened its eyes and screeched. Then it took off out the open window. "This will find out where Katelyn is" "Let's hope"

Katelyn POV:

I looked over the serpentine. The darkness was going to win. I looked up at the night sky. The dark moon was coming, but the pure white moon after it, giving Yang the chance to come. "My queen-""Don't talk to me. I do not approve of what you did" Pythor bowed. "Yes, I understand. But I am merely to say that we are ready" "All we have to do is wait for them to come" "Yes, but maybe we could ambush them halfway and-""No!" I whipped around and looked at him, furious. "We will not! I have to kill him! If you have ever heard of the story if the Yin Yang twins, then you know that I must kill him!"

He bowed lower. "Yes. My queen" "Now go. I wish not to see you until the battle is over" He slithered off. I sighed. _"You shouldn't be so rough" "I don't want to hear a word form you either!" _I heard his voice chuckling. _"What? What's so funny?" "The dark moon. Its evil is seeping into you. And you are not becoming a kind person" "Please. I hated being kind. Kindness shows weakness" _I heard a small voice that sounded like my own in my head. _"Katelyn, this is not you…you are not an evil person…stop this…" _I ignored it. What does that voice know?

I am a new person. An evil person. I looked up and the moon and laughed.

Kyle POV:

After an hour, the falcon came back. Ethan took it and pulled out a chip and put it in the computer. "Found them" He did a low whistle. "Yeah, we might have a problem" He showed the screen. "Whoa" Serpentine. Everywhere. "Well we know that Katelyn does in her spare time" "You mean besides killing people?"

I grabbed my sword off my back. "C'mon, we have to stop her"

* * *

We rode with our parents to where they were. _"We must stop them before the dark moon" _Huh? The voice sounded like a woman. "Did you say something?" I shouted to my mom. "No!" where did I hear that? _"Kyle, I am Yin" "Yin? Why are you talking to me? Were you not able to before?" "No I was" "…THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU?!" _

"_Calm down. Look, the dark moon is coming. If it happens and we have not defeated them, we must wait until the pure white moon, which will be after it" "Great anything else?" "Yes. The dark moon will change your sister. The only way to save her…"_She was silent a bit. "_Yin?" "We're arriving" "But Yin-""Do not worry! You must be ready to fight your sister" _Then she went silent. Some help Yin.

Katelyn POV:

I saw them coming. "Pythor, stop my parents and the others. Let Kyle and his friends come to me" "Yes my queen" He slipped his head armor on and slithered out. I sighed and breathed in the night air. "Soon"

**Dun dun dun! Will this battle end well? Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I hope you like the story! Review! Oh and btw, for the next…month or so, I am going to be very busy, so will not be able to post as much. But I will be able to post, so do not worry. **

Kyle POV:

We got there and ran into their secret hide out, which isn't so secret anymore. We ran in then stopped because there the ground shook. Then this black snake with gold armor on came from the ground. Then smaller ones, with silver armor on, came. "Constrictai" The leader chuckled. Then more of them, larger ones with the same gold armor came and smaller ones with the silver armor and they all had weapons.

"Go. We'll stall them long enough" "But-""Kyle, trust your mother" I nodded and they fought the serpentine. "Let's go" We ran down the tunnel until we saw a big room filled with white light from the moon. There, in the middle, was my sister. "Katelyn" We stepped forward, but a large gold snake with dark red armor stopped us. "Let my brother pass" "Go on" "But-""Kyle, we'll take care of him. Go" I nodded and he let me pass. I saw from the corner of my eye that he led them away from the room. I turned back to Katelyn.

"Katelyn you don't have to do this" "No, I don't have to. But I want to!" "Kate-""Stop! I have felt more power than you have ever felt!" "No! Katelyn, Yin is deceiving you! You're not like this!" "No I wasn't! But now I have power" She glanced up and smiled. "And will now have more"

No one's POV:

Kyle was too late. The dark moon came and filled the room with a dark light. She curled up and Kyle saw wings rip out of her back. Large black dragon wings. When she stood up, she had a white dot on her forehead. She produced claws from her hands. "Time to go…Kyle" She wouldn't even say brother.

She pounced on him, but he moved faster because he didn't have wings. _"Yin! Little help here?" "Just wait! The pure white moon is coming!" "Well, now would be a great time!" _"Katelyn, if you kill me wouldn't you feel it?" "No. Ever since Yang took over, I haven't been able to feel your pain" "But Katelyn, you should know what I've been feeling!" "No! Ever since I almost killed you, I haven't been able to feel what you have been feeling! I've been cut off from you!

He looked up. "Well, that will change" Then pure white light hit the room. When it was gone, Kyle had white spikey hair, his clothes were white, and he had white wings and a white dragon tail. He had a black spot on his forehead. Katelyn snarled. "Well, this makes the battle easier" She flew up. "Come after me then!"

Kyle launched himself up to her with his wings. He tackled her to the ground. They fought, punching, kicking, and doing what they could to defeat the other. Finally Kyle was off a distance form her. She weakly stood up. Kyle ran at her, his fist raised. "Good bye…" Katelyn whispered while secretly pulling out her claws. "Brother" Then she stabbed him in the stomach, making him die.

Katelyn POV:

I felt his warm blood over my claws. I pulled them out and he fell, blood pouring out in a pool around him. Then he was slowly changing back. Then he was back to himself, dying…Dying! Kyle! _"No ignore him!" "Have you forgotten that your sister is my brother?!" _Yang was quiet. I knelt down and cradled Kyle's head. "K-Kyle?" He coughed up blood and looked up at me. "H-Hey Kate"

"Kyle! I-I'm sorry! I-I don't want you to go…" He smiled. "H-Hey, don't worry. Hey…" He coughed again before making me look him in eyes, and he placed a hand on my cheek. "You…were the best sister…I could have wanted" "K-Kyle…" He coughed. "S-See you later…K-K-Katelyn…" Then his hand fell...

And he was gone…

Nicole's POV:

We fought Pythor back. When there was a rumbling, he took off. "'C'mon!" We ran off to help Kyle. We got to the big room and Katelyn was holding…Kyle. He was dying. None of us could move. They were silently talking. Then Kyle placed a hand on Katelyn's cheek and spoke to her.

Then his hand fell.

"No!" Katelyn screamed before burying her head into him. I felt a whole river of tears flow from my eyes and saw Zoey bury her head into Ethan's chest. No, not Kyle. "Nicole! Where's-"Katelyn and Kyle's parents stopped when they saw it. "No…" Their mother was frozen. Katelyn sobbed. "No, Kyle!" She started to run, but Lloyd and Riley stopped her. "No, that's my son!" "Alexa, it's too late!"

Katelyn didn't even see us. She had fully changed to herself again, in her red ninja suit and everything. Then, she did a shuddering gasp, and feel to her side…

Gone

Katelyn POV:

Kyle was gone. Gone because of what I did. "K-Kyle…" I held hid head close to mine. "I-I love you…" A tear fell on his face. "My brother…" Then I felt my life leave.

No one's POV:

"NO!" Alexa fell crying. "Th-They're gone!" She shuddered with each cry. They both lay there, like the Yin Yang symbols. Then their birthmarks glowed. Then there was a flash and they saw the Yin yang symbol over them. It was in balance once again. Then it split and the Yang symbol went to Katelyn and the Yin symbol went to Kyle.

Then it was over, and they were laying there in the same position. Zoey looked at them. Then she ran over to them. "Zoey!" She knelt down by both and felt for a pulse. She gasped and turned to everyone else.

"They're alive!"

**Okay, I was listening to depressing music as I wrote this and I almost cried. But how is that for a chapter ending? There will probably be one more chapter. Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Last chapter! **

Kyle POV:

Oh, my head. Wait, I thought I was dead? I opened my eyes and I was standing up somewhere white. "Hello?" Nothing. I started walking, then heard a voice. "Hello?" "Kyle?" Katelyn? I started running. "Kate, where are you?" "Kyle?" I turned and she was there, in her red ninja suit that she wore when she turned evil. But she looked normal. "Kate!" "Kyle!" She ran into my arms and just started sobbing. "Kyle, I-I'm so sorry! I-I never meant any of that stuff, I never meant to kill you!" "Hey, hey it's okay"

"Kyle" "Katelyn" We turned and Yin and Yang walked towards us. "Katelyn, I give you my sincerest apologies. I should not have pushed you like that" "Brother, do not be hard on yourself" For dragons, they seemed incredibly calm. "You were right. This world is filled with more evil" Yin looked at us. "And you and your friends will help stop it" "You are Yin Yang twins. Meant to bring balance. The balance is tipping" "And you must restore it"

"Now go on. You should be waking up soon" "You mean…?" "We're alive?" "Yes. The bond between the both of you is the strongest I've ever seen" "Now go" "And we'll see you soon" and it went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and I was back…home. I groaned, because everything hurt. I looked at my arms and saw that they were both wrapped up with bandages. How did I get here? I tried to sit up, then just gave up. It hurt too much. I guess even though I was back, I was injured. I looked around the best I could. I was in one of the spare rooms.

The door opened and I saw…"M-Mom" "Oh Kyle, thank god!" She came over and hugged me. "Ow, mom. Ow!" "Sorry" She let go. "Oh, I'm just so glad that I didn't lose you" "What about Katelyn?" "She's in the same position. But you're both safe"

Katelyn POV:

I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around. I was in one of the spare rooms back…home. I sighed, then winced. I hurt too much. I thought about what Yin and Yang said. They were right. The door opened and my dad came in. "Dad?" "Oh Katelyn" He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "How's Kyle?" "He's fine" "Dad, why couldn't you tell us?" "Well, we were afraid that you would try to do something for it not to happen"

I felt ears come to my eyes. "D-Dad…I-I feel terrible for what I did…" He smiled. "Just like your mother" "How?" "You'll understand when you are older" I sighed. "Dad, I just want to sleep" "Go ahead" He kissed my forehead. And I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it had gotten darker. I managed to rub my eyes of tired ness. Then the door opened and Zoey and Ethan walked in. "Hey Kate" "Hey guys. Where's Nicole?" "Talking to Kyle" "Alone? Why?" Ethan and Zoey did sly smiles. "Well…"

Kyle POV:

I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up, Nicole walked in. "Hey Nicky" She rolled her eyes and came closer. "How you feeling?" "I hurt" "Well, I'm glad you're safe" "I'm glad you're safe" "Hey Kyle-" "Nicole, if it's about that night that I…kissed you, I'm sorry" "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Kyle, I've been thinking…" She was silent for a while. I picked up off where she left. "You…want to…?" She smiled. "Yeah" I smiled and gripped her hand.

She flicked a piece of my hair out of my eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed me.

Katelyn POV:

I had my mouth opened. "You are kidding?" "Nope" I stared at the wall for a moment…then held my hand out to Ethan. "My winning" He snapped. "Shoot"

**So how did you like it? Was it good? Well, I am going to make a short story, "Blooming Love" or something like that. Review and Peace! **


End file.
